


forgetting something?

by Ectania



Series: OTP Prompts - Ectania Y.1 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, im sorry, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ectania/pseuds/Ectania
Summary: The elevator dinged, the doors opened, and Alex sprinted out into the lobby. There she saw Lena, who was just starting to walk to her Bentley; she yelled out to her “LENA!!! YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!!!”. Lena looked back and quirked an eyebrow. She walked over to Alex and said “I’m sorry babe, I totally forgot about that”.





	forgetting something?

**Author's Note:**

> writing this just to get back into writing something, please forgive the copious amounts of grammatical errors in this work. Based off of the prompt: 
> 
> "Person A is about to leave for work [or insert any other suitable event/place]. Person B asks them if they’ve forgotten anything, and Person A gives them a kiss. Person B turns red and opens their hand to reveal Person A’s keys/wallet/etc., saying “I meant this, but thanks.”

The sun had just risen, leaving Lena Luthor’s brain to wake the rest of herself up. She quickly but quietly got out of the massive California King bed (and Alex’s embrace), as to not disturb a sleeping Alex. Lena admired the now ‘curled up’ girl, " _ Alex is so cute when she's asleep, she looks so peaceful _ ", and proceeded to walk towards the kitchen. She set the coffee maker to run while she took a quick shower, as well as ordered breakfast to be delivered from Alex's favorite bakery. " _ It's going be a good day _ ", Lena thought to herself.

 

*******

 

Lena had taken a quick shower, gotten dressed, and sat down on a barstool to start to eat breakfast, all the while looking over an important report. She alternated between biting into her muffin and taking small sips from her black coffee. She was just finished with looking over the report when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, bringing a warm body against her back and a light kiss on her temple. Lena had a small smile for a second, before she tilted her head back to give a still sleepy Alex a short kiss on her jaw. Alex hummed a little at the kiss, closed her eyes, and laid her chin on Lena's shoulder. Lena chuckled and said to Alex, "Come on sleepy head, let's go to the couch, you can lay down there". Alex slowly unwrapped herself from Lena and walked quietly to the couch. Lena sat down first, coffee still in hand; Alex sprawled across the couch, her head resting in Lena's lap. 

 

*******

 

Lena continued drinking her coffee, and she may or may not have taken a few pictures of her sleeping lover. She lightly scratched Alex's scalp, causing the latter to push into the touch. Lena finished the cup of coffee and looked down to admire her literal sleeping beauty. Ages seemed to pass before Lena realized that she still needed to get her purse, put on heels, and leave for work. She set down her coffee cup and pinched both of Alex's cheeks, causing the sleeping girl to slap Lena's arms off of her face at an astonishing speed. Alex got up from Lena’s lap and instead leaned back on the sofa, but she couldn’t fall asleep again thanks to the rude awakening. “Why did you have to do that? I was so comfortable!” whined Alex, to which Lena replied, “That’s the problem babe! You were too comfortable, but I really needed to get up”. Alex playfully frowned while Lena went to go wear her heels. She picked up Lena’s purse from near its hook, close by to the front door of the penthouse. Lena quickly walked out, now standing as tall as Alex with her heels on. "I'm going to be late Alex!!!!" Lena said frantically. She picked up her purse from Alex's hand and left through the front, the door closing with a resounding 'BOOM'. Alex laughed to herself about the frantic Lena before going to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. She went and got her favorite cup from the cabinet, which had a printed picture of Lena's face in the sunset from the time they went to the vineyards in Napa. She found the file on the table that Lena was reading and thought to herself " _ SHIT! SHE NEEDS THIS FOR WORK _ !!!", took the file, and sprinted to the elevators. 

 

*******

 

The elevator came almost immediately after she pressed the button (private elevator!), and she basically jumped in and slammed the buttons labelled 'Door Close' and 'Floor 1'. She paced around the elevator, hoping that she could make it to the lobby before Lena finished her morning talk with the security guard; she talked to him everyday regardless of circumstances as he was somewhat of a father figure to her. The elevator dinged, the doors opened, and Alex sprinted out into the lobby. There she saw Lena, who was just starting to walk to her Bentley; she yelled out to her “LENA!!! YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!!!”. Lena looked back and quirked an eyebrow. She walked over to Alex and said “I’m sorry babe, I totally forgot about that”, before proceeding to give Alex a searing kiss. Alex stood speechless for a couple of seconds as Lena walked away again before yelling, “Lena! Your folder!”. Lena turned back again, and walked back to Alex, who’s outstretched hand held the folder out for Lena to take. She pushed Alex’s arm down and whispered in her ear, “I have the documents at work, that’s just a copy…. kitten”, and walked off, stopping only to turn back and wink at Alex before continuing. Alex stood there, jaw dropped, before thinking to herself, “I guess I’m taking a cold shower today”.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist tweaking the prompt, so heheh.
> 
> thanks for reading, merry christmas/happy holidays.


End file.
